


Whiskey and Women

by BandanaBlue



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandanaBlue/pseuds/BandanaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Curry enjoys some leisure time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Women

The small Wyoming town of Plainville lived up to its name most of the time except, that is, when the Devil's Hole Gang were in town. It was times like these when the saloon was full of loud, drunken outlaws hell bent on having a good time while they celebrated their latest heist with cards, girls and lots and lots of whiskey.

Plainville had no sheriff's office and the locals tolerated the outlaws mainly because they spent a lot of money, not only in the saloon but on supplies in the various stores, so they were happy to turn a blind eye as to where the money came from.

Hannibal Heyes and Jedediah 'Kid' Curry sat in the middle of the saloon watching the men enjoy themselves. Kid reached out and poured two more shots of amber liquid from the bottle on the table and he and Heyes raised their glasses in another toast. 

Heyes sighed, relaxing back into his chair and savouring the taste of good whiskey. It was certainly a step up from the gut rot they used to drink. He grinned to himself recalling how smoothly they had pulled off the train robbery and also in anticipation of his evening at the saloon. He would enjoy this bottle of whiskey, play a little poker with the boys and any locals who wanted to try their luck, and later take one of the girls upstairs for a while. 

His partner, Kid Curry was thinking pretty much along the same lines except there was one particular girl he had in mind. He was on his third glass of whiskey when he spotted Josie coming down the stairs.

Josie was just the kind of girl Kid liked, not too tall, not too skinny, and real pretty. She had rich auburn hair and ivory skin, large brown eyes and the most kissable lips he had ever tasted. He was also familiar with what was to be found underneath the yellow, strapless, satin dress and the layers of black lace petticoats that rustled as she sashayed her way across the smoky room. He shifted in his seat as she approached, his trousers already starting to feel a little tight.

"Evenin', Jed.....Heyes." Josie ran her fingers seductively across the dark haired man's shoulder and across the back of his neck as she passed behind him before lowering herself onto Kid's lap. Grinning, Kid took off his hat and dropped it onto the table in front of him before wrapping an arm around Josie's waist and eagerly kissing her pretty pink mouth.

When she finally came up for air Josie picked up Kid's drink and took a mouthful of whiskey before handing it to him. Kid finished what remained in the glass.

Grinning salaciously, Heyes looked across at his partner.

"Well, Kid, I'm off to play some poker. I'll see you later. Keep the bottle," he said picking up his glass and walking over to one of the gaming tables.

"Thanks, Heyes!" Curry called to his partner's retreating figure before replacing his hat on his head. He picked up the half empty bottle. "C'mon Josie."

Josie happily noted the obvious bulge in his trousers as she jumped off his lap and he lead her across the room, ignoring the whoops and whistles aimed at him by some of the gang. On passing the bar Kid grabbed a couple of clean glasses with his free hand and they climbed the stairs to Josie's room.

The room was dark, the heavy curtains drawn across the window, and Josie barely had time to light the small kerosene lamp and turn the key to lock the door before Kid pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily. She responded to his kisses pushing her body towards him as her mouth yielded to his.

Kid walked her backwards towards the bed. Smiling, he pulled away from her and turned to put the bottle and glasses on the dresser together with his hat. He pulled the cork from the bottle and poured them both a drink, drinking his down in one then passing Josie hers. 

"You just sit there a minute, honey," he said. 

Josie knew this routine. Sometimes Curry would undress himself, sometimes he liked her to do it, and sometimes he undressed her first. Today he would undress himself, well most of the way. Josie actually liked this way best, it felt like her treat; she sipped her whiskey as she watched.

Kid took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the only chair in the room. He then reached down and undid the leather thong which held his holster close to his thigh. Josie watched intently as he took hold of the end of the leather strap of his gun belt and pushed it through the buckle, pulling it tight in the opposite direction to free the buckle prong from its hole. 

Josie knew Curry was a gunslinger - she had seen him in action in the saloon a couple of times when a poker game had got out of hand, and it excited her. There was even something inherently dangerous about the way he handled his gun belt and she found it incredibly arousing. Josie took an almost silent intake of breath as he pulled the gun belt free of his hip, but Kid heard her and smiled to himself as he draped the gun belt over his shoulder before sitting down on the chair to remove his boots and socks. Josie wriggled on the bed, she could already feel her drawers getting damp and so far he had barely touched her.

Curry crossed the room to the bed and hung his gun belt over the bedstead where it would be within easy reach. He then removed his shirt and henley, laying them both across the back of the chair. Josie smiled as he took the glass from her hand. He put it on the dresser and, with his palms up, beckoned her to stand.

Josie reached up and put both arms around his neck enjoying his soft deep kisses. He reached around her back to get to the buttons on her dress which he proceeded to undo slowly, eventually allowing the dress to fall to the ground. Josie could feel her heart rate rising in anticipation and she even began to tremble a little. Kid felt it too as he caressed her neck and shoulders with soft, tender kisses while inhaling the sweet smell of rosewater from her freshly washed hair. 

Next he unlaced her stays and, as they fell away, feasted his eyes on her round firm breasts. He resisted the urge to touch her as he pulled the cord of her draws letting those too drop to the floor, revealing the main object of his desire. 

Kid's cock suddenly felt very uncomfortable constrained within his trousers. "Now it's your turn," he said, huskily.

Josie's hand went out towards the straining bulge but Curry caught it before she could touch him.

He shook his head, his intense blue eyes conveying an unmistakable message. "Uh, uh, just the pants, Josie."

Josie smiled, grasped his belt and undid it followed by the straining buttons of his fly. Kid momentarily closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as her hand brushed against his cock. She then pulled his trousers and long johns down at the same time and freeing his rock hard erection at last. Kid kicked the discarded clothes to one side. 

Again, Josie reached out to take him in her hand but once more Kid stopped her. It was a while since he'd had a woman and he knew it could all be over real fast if she worked him with her hand. He would enjoy feeling her touch him a little later. Now, he needed to have her. In one swift movement he turned her around and bent her over the bed.

"Gotta get inside ya, Josie." He knew she would be ready for him - she always was, so he pushed straight into her, groaning as he did so.

Josie echoed his groan but Kid knew he hadn't hurt her. She felt so good, so wet and yielding. He started to move back and forth the full length of his cock, deeper and faster with each stroke, his hands either side of her hips holding her firmly and moving her as he wished.

"Y' want me to pull out?" he panted, barely able to form the words as he felt himself nearing completion. Josie didn't usually make him but some girls didn't want to risk a pregnancy.

"No, 's okay," she gasped.

Kid could hold back no longer and he released at last, a strangled cry escaping from his throat as he spasmed and emptied himself deep inside her.

While his breathing slowed Kid bent forward and gently kissed her back, then he withdrew and threw himself down on the bed, momentarily spent. 

Josie walked to the dresser, removed something from the top drawer and grabbed the whiskey bottle. She then moved to the darkest corner of the room and squatted down.

Kid half opened his blue eyes, propped his head up on his hand and watched her with curiosity.

Josie proceeded to pour some of the whiskey into the item from the dresser and then, to Kid's surprise, inserted it into her vagina and squeezed what looked like a rubber ball attached to it. She then pulled a chamber pot underneath her and let the whiskey flow out into it.

She looked up and smiled as she saw him watching her.

"I won't be a minute, Jed."

"What ya doin?" Kid asked.

"Just washin' you outta me."

"With whiskey?"

"It's as good as anythin'. I can even get a little drunk from it sometimes." 

"But that's a bottle of the good stuff!" chuckled Kid. "Geez, don't tell Heyes, he bought it for drinking not for washing out your...."

"I usually risk waitin' 'til you've gone so it's not somethin' you would've seen me do, but I thought maybe you might be stayin' a bit longer tonight," she added hopefully while she stood up and dried herself on a cloth.

Kid smiled, his eyes still glazed with lust. "Well, you thought right, Josie honey, 'cause we sure ain't finished yet." 

Curry moved to one side as he patted the bed for her to come and lay beside him. Now that he had got that initial release he would allow himself the luxury of taking his time exploring her willing body. Curry was glad the lamp wasn't turned down too low, he enjoyed looking at Josie. Just looking at her naked body got him hard.

As Josie settled beside him he reached forward and held her face with his free hand, stroking the soft flush in her cheek with his thumb as he kissed her tenderly. His hand strayed to her neck and then to her shoulder as he kissed her more deeply, her mouth opening wider to accommodate his insistent tongue.

Slowly, Kid ran his hand down her arm and across to her breast, running his thumb around her hard pink nipple before taking it in his mouth. Josie gasped and pushed her hips towards him feeling the start of his erection as it made contact with the top of her leg. Kid grunted at the contact, as if a shock had just gone through him, so he eased her onto her back and took her breasts in both hands caressing and sucking each one in turn. 

After a while Kid slid a hand down her body feeling the curve of her waist where it met her hip and on over her thigh. When he reached her knee he hitched it up to turn her on her side to face him and rested her leg over his hip while he slid his hand up the back of her thigh and into her welcoming slit. 

Josie moaned as first one, then more, fingers stroked and probed inside her. She tried to grind her hips into him but he had slid his other arm underneath her and had her held quite firmly against him. He kissed her again, his tongue exploring her mouth while his fingers explored inside her, finding her sweet spot and working their magic. It wasn't long before she pulled her mouth away from his, gasping and threw back her head as she climaxed. 

When she opened her eyes Kid was smiling at her. He enjoyed the sensation of her spasming around his fingers.

"You're the only one who does that," she whispered breathlessly. "Why do you do it?"

"Because I like it. Makes me feel good 'cause it makes you feel good. I'm guessing not a lot of men care if you feel good, huh?" Josie shook her head and snuggled into his shoulder.

They lay that way for a while, Josie stroking Kid's smooth tanned chest as he held her close. Soon Josie became aware that he was starting to rub his cock gently against her so she reached down and took it in her hand. She smiled to herself. He never failed to get hard again, really quickly, much more quickly than any of her other clients.

She knelt up, her hand still gripping his cock. 

"Shall I ride you a while?" she suggested. 

"That'd be real nice," he affirmed as he pulled himself up to a half sitting position, propping up some pillows between his back and the bedstead.

"I can't risk you shootin' off inside me again though, Jed."

Curry smiled at her as she straddled him. "As long as ya finish me, honey, I don't mind one way or the other."

Kid's grin was infectious and Josie giggled. Staying up on her knees just to tease him, she slowly inserted only the head of his cock inside her. Kid gripped her hips, raising his own up towards her and pushed his cock in further. Josie loved it this way. She could enjoy the feel of him inside her whilst being able to look straight into his incredible blue eyes. 

She rode him slowly, gripping him now and then with her internal muscles until his breathing changed almost to panting, then she raised herself off him and knelt on the bed. Kid groaned as he watched her take his throbbing cock in her hand and tantalizingly lick the tip.

"Mmmmm, whiskey flavor," she said, impishly. 

Curry gave a throaty chuckle then gasped as her whole mouth closed around him. Josie knew this was something she was really good at since this was what most of her customers got for their money, unless they were willing to pay a fair bit more, that is.

Her tongue ran around the head of his cock and down his shaft. She took him deeper working him slowly in her mouth and gently squeezing his sack with her hand. As his climax built, Kid grasped hold of the quilt bunching it in his hands while his head pressed back against the bedstead. A few seconds later his mouth opened in an almost silent cry as he gushed, warm and salty, into her mouth. Josie swallowed quickly. Curry was the only one she swallowed for, most of the time she spat the cum out into her hand.

While Kid lay spent, his eyes closed and still breathing heavily, she walked over to the dresser and poured him shot of whiskey.

Kid opened his eyes as she sat on the bed, took a sip, then handed him the glass. "Thought you might need this." 

He nodded his thanks as he took the glass and drank the remaining whiskey in one gulp.

Curry sighed. "Nobody does that quite like you, Josie."

"Glad to hear it," said Josie smiling with pride. 

"Come here." He held out his arm for her to lean on, kissed her forehead and pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her soft body against him as he lay sated and sleepy. 

Josie always enjoyed afterwards with Kid. Because he always came to Plainville with plenty of money in his pocket he would pay to spend more time with her than other men did. 

She sighed to herself as he dozed, hoping that one day she might have enough money to get away from this life. The only thing she didn't want to ever get away from however, was Kid Curry. Her fingers played with the soft blond curls around his face while she wondered whether it was possible someone like him would consider a dove as a wife. For her part, she didn't mind that he was an outlaw, that there was a bounty on his head, and that his reputation with a gun made his life even more dangerous.

For now though, her life was here in the saloon and she would just have to cherish moments like these when she could. In a short while she would wake him, watch him dress and see him join the rest of the men downstairs, hoping all the while that it wouldn't be too long before he came back to see her again.


End file.
